Albus deviendra grand
by Dobbyornott
Summary: Il eut une moue désapprobatrice fronçant ses sourcils sombres, il posa son regard sur son frère, les bras croisés. "Tu verras, je te battrais quand je serais grand." On est tous passés par cette période mouvementé qu'est l'enfance ou l'on rêve de devenir adulte, et parole de Potter, Albus deviendra grand! Drabbles.
1. I : Allo maman, pas beau

Chapitre 1 : Allo maman, pas beau.

La chambre était entièrement dérangée, des vêtements jonchaient le sol, les balais pour enfants flottaient à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, dans un coin de la pièce sous un bureau imposant en chêne état caché la silhouette prostrée d'un petit brun d'à peine 5 ans. Sur son visage on pouvait y déceler de l'excitation et une sorte de d'impatience.

« -Albus, où-es-tu caché ? Demanda d'une voix lasse et visiblement dépassée une grande rousse qui parcourait les couloirs avec un ennui profond. « Allez, sors de ta cachette, et après on ira chez Honeydukes, je te le promet.

-Tu mens ! » Répondit du tac au tac le petit brun qui se pressait maintenant littéralement contre le mur comme s'il espérait ainsi disparaitre. Sa seule erreur demeurait celle d'avoir parler car après quelque secondes, la jeune femme entra dans l'antre du petit garçon, réprimant une remarque cinglante sur l'hygiène de la pièce. Elle s'avança prudemment et s'accroupit au niveau du bureau.

« -Bon, tu viens maintenant. »

Albus eut un gémissement plaintif. C'était raté l'esquive de la visite chez le médicomage.


	2. II : Séries à gogo

Chapitre 2: Séries à gogo.

« -Pousse toi !

-Non moi d'abord !

-MAMAAAAAAAAN ! »

Pianotant sur le volant de la cresta que son mari avait réussis à acheter, Ginny se remémora les meilleurs instants du match de Quidditch Afrique du sud - Egypte tandis qu'à l'arrière, Albus, James & Lily se chicanaient pour je ne sais plus quelle raison.

« -Mais bien sûr que si ! Leto a fait apparaître un Patronus en forme de loup, sans baguette et même que comme ça il a déchiqueter la tête de Frap. Déclara James, un petit garçon châtain aux cheveux bouclés.

-N'importe quoi ! On peut pas créer de Patronus sans baguette c'est papa qui la dit ! Rétorqua Albus, les yeux plissés d'un air mauvais.

-Et pis Frap il peut pas mourir c'est un vampire et même que les Patronus ça tue même pas. Ajouta la petite Lily dont les boucles rousses rebondissaient sur ses épaules.

-Si ! Les loups ça tue les vampires !

-Que les loups-garreux ! Coupa Lily.

-Loups-garous, Lil'. Soufflèrent en même temps les deux frères, roulant les yeux.

Lily, irritée croisa brutalement les bras sur sa poitrine la mine désormais boudeuse. Albus et son frère s'échangèrent un sourire narquois qui fût repris par une réprimande de Ginny Potter.

De toute façon, Lily elle y comprend rien aux séries, c'est une fille.


	3. III : Sacré Charlemagne

III : Sacré Charlemagne.

Albus était nerveux, sa petite main glissée dans celle de Ginny, devenue moite, il l'essuya contre son pantalon, son cartable le forçant à rester droit. L'uniforme noir ne siégeait pas réellement à l'enfant qui commençait à regretter son large t-shirt rouge imprimé que James avait utilisé comme bouclier anti-corvée face à Kreattur. Il fallait dire que le vieil elfe avait une peur bleue des vêtements. Son cœur battant à la chamade il s'approcha de la grille de l'école, lâchant la main de sa mère et se dirigeant vers la cage aux fauves. Allait-il se faire des amis ? Allait-il réussir à lire en classe ? Y avait-il un dragon dans les toilettes mangeur d'enfants comme lui racontait souvent James ? Albus dut cependant se stopper dans ses pensés lorsqu'il croisa un regard bleu acier qui semblait aussi terrifié que le sien. Il eut un sourire et le garçon au regard métallique le lui rendit en s'avançant.

En fait, s'était plutôt facile de se faire des copains pensa Albus.


	4. IV : Amitiés et tralala

Chapitre 4 : Amitiés et tralala.

Si il y a quelque chose qu'Albus aimait bien à l'école c'était ses copains et en plus, il en avait des supers chouettes. Il aimait bien Marvin Finnigan parce qu'il avait toujours des gâteaux en plus et Travis Thomas parce que lui, il en savait beaucoup sur les dragons grâce à son père. Albus, Marvin et Travis formaient un trio imbattable au jeu de Bav'boules.

Imbattable, sauf contre un seul trio, le groupe des « fils de pêteux », tonton Ron les appelaient comme ça, même si il ne comprenait pas, Albus savait que son oncle avait raison. Le trio adverse était composé de Leopold Nott, Valentin Crabbe et Scorpius Malfoy. Au début Albus trouvait Scorpius gentil, puis un jour son père et son oncle Ron ont dit que ses parents étaient méchants et à la fin ils ont même ajouté que c'était un fils de fouine ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait pas compris, mais vu à leurs réactions, ce n'était pas gentil.

« -Potty pousse toi, tu vois pas qu'on essaye de jouer ? » Grogna le blond aux yeux métallique.

Et à ce moment là pensa Albus, il aurait bien aimé lui dire ce que l'on pensait de son père.


	5. V : Boom plus Boom égal Amour

Chapitre 5 : Boom + Boom égal Amour !

« -Allez vas-y Albus ! » Scandèrent deux garçons en poussant le premier à avancer. Merlin comme Albus avait peur en ce moment même. Il avait les mains tellement moites qu'il rendait son t-shirt humide à force de s'essuyer dessus. Son ventre lui tordait tellement qu'il pensait rendre toutes les Chocogrenouilles qu'il avait ingurgité. Ses jambes étaient en coton et ses lèvres, extrêmement sèches. Il posa furtivement son doigt sur l'épaule de Grace Zabini, regrettant maintenant son geste. Elle leva néanmoins ses grands yeux noisette vers Albus et ce dernier crut défaillir. Mais le pire fut quand elle lui gratifia d'un sourire angélique faisant ressortir le blanc de ses dents.

« -Oui ?

-tupeumepretertnsfj ? Baragouina Albus, se tortillant comme une anguille.

-Pardon ?

-Tu peux me prêter ton feutre rouge s'teu plait ? Demanda Albus d'une voix si rauque qu'il avait l'impression de coasser comme le vieux Trevor, paix à son âme.

-Oh bien sûr ! Avec la grâce d'une ballerine, la cause numéro un de l'anxiété d'Albus lui tendit son marqueur tandis que le groupe de filles agglutinées autour gloussaient comme des poules.

Décidément c'était dur-dur de parler aux filles.


	6. VI : Les petits problèmes

Chapitre 6 : Les petits problèmes.

Albus avait toujours aimé Rose, pas comme les adultes non ! Rose était sa cousine et sa meilleure copine. Non, Albus aimait bien Rose parce qu'elle était très gentille et sentait toujours les fraises. Et Albus lui, il aimait beaucoup les fraises.

Albus savait qu'il pouvait tout demander à Rose, même quand cette dernière le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus obscurcis par un froncement de sourcil similaire à celui d'Hermione Weasley.

« -Comment ça ? » Demanda Rose.

S'empourprant, Albus se racla la gorge, réitérant sa question.

« -Y a quoi sous la jupe d'une fille ?

-Une culotte Albus. »

Pas réellement avancé, il médita sur la réponse de sa cousine sur le chemin de l'école.

Décidément il aimait bien Rose, elle répondait toujours aux questions et Merlin sait à quel point Albus est curieux.


	7. VII : Le bleu est une couleur chaude

Chapitre 7 : Le bleu est une couleur chaude.

« -Albus descends, Teddy est arrivé ! » Le jeune père de famille Harry Potter n'eut pas à se répéter deux fois, telle une fusée, Albus sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, survolant presque toutes les marches.

« -TEDDYYYYYYYYYY ! » Le métamorphomage Teddy fut accueilli par une boule d'énergie brune qui s'agrippait avec force autour de son cou. Tapotant avec amusement le dos du petit garçon, il le souleva en un rire.

Albus aimait beaucoup Teddy, de un parce qu'il était en troisième année à Poudlard et qu'il lui ramenait souvent des choses de là-bas, notamment un pull bleu et gris, couleur des Serdaigles. De deux parce que la couleur préférée d'Albus était le bleu, comme les cheveux de Teddy par moment. Et de trois parce qu'il lui racontait toujours des histoires.

D'ailleurs, quand il fut l'heure d'aller dormir, Albus se glissa dans le lit de Teddy pour écouter à nouveau l'histoire de _Dobby, l'elfe libre*_ qui semblait être devenue l'histoire préféré des deux garçons.

« -Fin. » Glissa le garçon aux cheveux bleus, observant son protégé maintenant endormi.

*Référence à la fanfiction Les Survivants d'Alixe.


End file.
